The present invention relates to a treatment composition and method of treating the surface of a semiconductor or MEMS substrate and a semiconductor or MEMS substrate comprising the treatment composition thereon.
In the process of manufacturing a semiconductor device, in the lithography module, after the step of using a developer to form a pattern in a photoresist, after etching the underlying substrate and removing the photoresist, there is a pattern in the underlying metal or dielectric substrate. There is performed one or more steps of cleaning the surface of the semiconductor substrate (wafer) having the pattern thereon. Water and/or a chemical solution may be supplied to the surface of the wafer. The water may be used as a final rinse step. But after the use of the chemical solution and/or water rinse steps, there is typically performed a drying step for removing the chemical solution or water.
There is a problem that a pattern formed on the wafer may collapse due to the surface tension of the water and/or chemical solution before or during the drying step. In order to solve the problem, there is needed a new treatment composition, and method for the application of a new treatment composition.
Another problem that exists in the manufacture of semiconductor devices is caused when substrates (used in the manufacture of semiconductor devices) comprising organosilicate glass dielectric films are subjected to an etching or ashing treatment in such a way as to undesirably remove at least a portion of previously existing dielectric material and/or to change the composition of the materials that stay after the etching process near the surface that was affected by the etch process. The resulting surfaces may undesirably have hydrophilic characteristics. These treated films are often used as insulating materials in the manufacture of semiconductor devices such as integrated circuits (“ICs”), in order to ensure low dielectric constant and stable dielectric properties in these films, a way to restore a low dielectric constant would be desirable.
Additional challenges in the manufacture of MEMS or semiconductor devices, such as integrated circuits (“ICs”), involve the need for treatment compositions that can be coated on at least some area of a surface of a MEMS or semiconductor device that may comprise one or more types of materials, for examples, one or more metals and one or more insulators, etc., thereon. The treatment compositions disclosed herein may be used to change the surface characteristics of one or more areas of the exposed surfaces of the semiconductor or MEMS substrates.